basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rayous
Welcome Hi, welcome to NBA wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kobe Bryant page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Team6and7 (Talk) 16:14, March 26, 2010 I like the info boxes You can change the rest if you want if you need anything else feel free to cotact me on my talk page. Just a heads up remember to sign your user name with ~~~~ on talk pages thanks once again. -- 23:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Adminship and icon I made you an admin I m not going to resign though keep up the good work here and I can give you burecrat rights as well good luck. the logo for the wiki is at if you wanna have a look or try I would mind a look at it before you update it if you do ill work on a replacement soon myself but you can try just upload it to anther image name before hand. so we can see how it looks. --[[User:Team6and7|'Team6and7']] (Talk Page) 21:21, May 20, 2010 (UTC) - Ok, thanks man! --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 14:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) NBA wiki should be NBA Wiki Some how when this wiki was created i must have for got to have thw w in wiki capitilized. I am going to contact wikia and they should be able to fix that.[[User:Team6and7|'Team6and7']] (Talk Page) 02:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) - Ok. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 14:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Nosubst template avilible for your sig. You can do }} in the custom sig box in perfrences to not leave alll that extra code behind.-- 20:27, May 23, 2010 (UTC) - Thanks man. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 04:35, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Good job with the skin The skins pretty nice. Have a little caution with uploading things that have the Seattle Sonics logo on it but you dont have to worry to much about it. -- 00:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) - Thanks man! -- I will watch XtothaZ I don't belive you should of ban or deleted his pages though I am restoring the pages like i said before content can be brought in from wikipedia .When atttribution is given to that wikipdia article. I will watch him however as well but really the onlyuse that delte or block should be used in is in vandalism or if the page doesnt belong here other than some thing about the nba then it can be deleted. And if there disrespectful to other users they can be block then. Iam restoring the pages that he created just be more careful next time. 23:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :I saw what you just posted on his talk page It was very- unprofessionial as an admin to do so please apologize to XtothaZ I looked thourgh his edits and see nothing wrong or vandel like in them. Just please act more calmly when dealing with other editors here. You do great work here and I dont wasnt to remove your admin tools and ban you over this thanks once again. 03:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay I see it a little more but it isundersatnding by both of you we have to remember that were not above the rules ethier. by chance what wikia were you blocked from that sounded like a corrupt administrator there and I could look into that. 21:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Who do you think you are? Who on earth do ya think you are? You deleted MY Talkpage. What gives you the right? It's MINE, not YOURS! Delete the language, not the entire page. You're abusing your powers to erase a bad memory! I can't even revert the edit!! Once again: who do you think you are??? -XtothaZ 00:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Abusing? You gave me permission to block you. If I had my powers back. I would FUCKIN' block you. you hear me? There is a fuckin' policy on vulgar language OKAY? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. I forgot to tell you XtothaZ, SCREW YOU!!!!!! I'm out of here. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Im disabling your admin tools until I sort out this. I have to sort all of these actions out I would like to restore them soon as possible but currently Until then I cant be certin about what you are doing I know you think in the best intension of the wiki but Its hard to see that your mature for these tools I hope once i look through everything nothing is wrong but I told you I would handle that user. I welcome you to continue to edit here but Im not sure that your handling your admin tools the right way. 01:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Powers? This wiki is ripped. Mr. X is right. You don't contribute either. I don't care anymore. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Well man I'm blocking you then your just not mature enough dealing with other editor you are a fine help around and you will surely be missed on that end of things you just were not ready to take admin responsibility yes i know im not active but this is not about that Once you mature up some I you are welcome back but you need to cool down a little bit here you cannot act the way you do to any editor. It really pains me to do this you will surely be missed here. 04:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Tbh. I don't care. I just want this guy to grow up. and this wiki is completely copied. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 04:07, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's a pain to block me? I will be missed? You blocked for a year. If you cared I think you should shorten the block. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 04:09, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :: I can unblock you anyday you know that Whenever you comeback and seem to mature you will be welcomed back Right now Im neccessarly sure how long that block will be. All i know is that you need some time to be more responsible handling others all that will do is scare people away we do not need this. 04:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::So, What are you gonna do? I can be polite to you and everybody --'Knightrez'(Talk) 04:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: Well give me a day or so to think this over I have an idea here but do take some time to cool down. I may reduce your block a great deal If your understand that it is your final warning about treating other users If then you violate that then you will be blocked for good. 04:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::I swear I will. But Xtotha is not off the hook for his vulgar language too? Wouldv'e you think? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 04:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Team6&7 already pointed out I was off the hook Mr Knight. --XtothaZ 09:23, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::In fact "MR. XtothaZ" I don't care. You'll always be a pain in a ass.forever........ see yah :) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 17:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Your block and new additions to rules. I still have to see some more maturity around here and in the last 2 post you had havent shown any maturity. I think both you and X probably need some cool down right now. Right now I think a 6 month should give you some time but will not have you away from here all next season. I would like all of you to take a look at some of the new additions to the rules NBA_wiki:Rules there now as well. I hope to see you return as a great contributor to the wiki. -- 04:12, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, guess who purposed to write it. ME. ring a bell? btw when I mature up I would've already left this wiki, 6 months is too long.... --'Knightrez'(Talk) 04:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe I can get some credibility the way I nicely handled this user like guiding him. :) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 04:26, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Unblocked You are a good help to the wiki as an editor. However you have your last chance now here any issue that you cause will get you removed from this wiki permanently. -- 03:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Okay, here you go. Feel free to start editing. -Hockeyben